Light and Darkness
by TheWalkingWiki
Summary: In an ominous future submerged in darkness, 1,000 dragons took over and wiped out 90% of humanity. With Levy McGarden as Fairy Tail's living legacy, is there any hope left? Or will she succumb against the adversity? Takes place right after Future Rogue is defeated in the main timeline and Future Lucy returns to her own time.
1. Goodbye, Lucy

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

Dead, numb, lifeless; like the most beautiful flower, entering now a withered state, there it was... Lucy Heartfilia's corpse. Her torso had been penetrated with a long, sharp object – likely a blade – that had left a mortal would and a trail of dark blood across the innocent female's body; a blurred smile, reflecting inner peace, could be however appreciated drawn across the now-pail blonde's soft lips.

"No... Lu-chan..." In a low tone of voice, those were the feeble words that escaped the lips of another figure placed on the scene; "Not you, Lu-chan..." Exclaimed once again the figure of petite size, with arms wrapped now around the sleeping beauty and endless tears, flooded by extreme pain, pouring down her face. The name of this myserious persona? Levy McGarden; the now-last survivor of the Fairy Tail guild.

Tightly wrapped around her friend's body, the scarred bluenette's tears would not cease to fall; after deppositing all hope in her companion's now-apparently-failed plan, Levy's expectation's of witnessing a new future were lowered to zero; alone, she was willing to die. Slowly releasing the sleeping blonde and softly placing her back on the floor where she had magically reappeared, with a torrent of painful tears still flooding her facial features, the scarred bluenette headed then towards the desk of the small room she was in; she admired the Fairy Tail insignia, – treasure she stored – placed behind it for brief seconds, before opening one of the desk's drawers to take a scalpel. After such experiences, growing unstable, Levy McGarden was decided to commit it; suicide. Firmly grabbing the cutting accesory with her right hand, the script mage extended her left arm forwards; the final step shouldn't be quite far from there, right? After all what the female had grone through, the pain produced by a miserable scalpel shouldn't even itch.

Mentally readied, the scarred bluenette drove the cutting accessory downwards; however, right before scratching her pale skin, she stopped; she couldn't do it. Such action would disown every single of her deceased comrade's sacrifices, who had given their lives to protect one another; Levy, loyal to their memories, could not end her life that way. Throwing the scalpel away, the female burst into tears once again, having as only companion the feeble glow of a sad candle in the background for the rest of the long, dark and ominous night. She was alone now.

* * *

7:00AM; as usual, another sad day loomed in the morning; dark coulds engulfed the sky above, only to remind the restant percentage of humanity how doomed they were. Next to her friend's body, – which the scarred bluenette covered with a white blanket – Levy managed to sleep from one hour to zero; she had to bury her guildmate the following day, after all... Sadly familiar with the process, Levy grabbed a large coat from a closet inside the shelter that apparently was now Fairy Tail, proceeding then to wrap the sleeping female's arm around her shoulder, in order to carry her this way. Inspecing the area through a window in first place, Levy stepped out of the short building when made sure that no danger existed around; Fairy Tail's cemetery. There is where she was heading...

No sound could be percieved as Levy made her way to her destination; it was all quiet. Ruined buildings, garbage rounding the street, devastated vehicles; it had all been result of the dragon's strike. Despite such a dreadful view, Levy's way to the place where her former companions rested now was much more lighter than she thought; possibly because there, she felt closer to the ones she loved. When arrived, in light sadness, she drove her gaze around the place, meeting this way the tombstones of each one of Fairy Tail's members...

The Strauss siblings; Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna, buried from left to right. Levy was still able to remember the brutal demise the three of them suffered; something she however decided to not reminisce due to being too painful.

Laxus Dreyar, buried next to Cana Alberona; Laxus had been the only man able to terminate a Dragon; in state of outrage, took place right after Cana's death. Many said they had feelings for each other, which is the reason why they were burried together.

Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt; youngest members of the Fairy Tail guild. Considering their young age, the mere sight was devastating already. The kids, however, suffered a painless death, which was kind of relieving compared to the rest.

Gajeel Redfox; the one who owned her heart. The scarred bluennete had purposely left a spot beside him, for her to be next to the male whenever her day came. The sight already made the script mage shade a tear.

Many other familiar names could be appreciated as well, but the scarred mage simply skipped them, only to avoid her heart to be flooded by pain once again. Next to Natsu Dragneel – which was where the blonde requested to rest whenever her day came – the bluenette proceeded to dig her companion's grave. When finished, Levy softly placed the sleeping beauty into her new retirement, dedicating her one last smile despite the sorrowful moment; "Goodbye, Lu-chan..." She muttered, giving one last farwell to the brave female. However, in the process, something quite peculiar took place; two golden accessories fell out from the blonde's pocket; keys. – Gate of the Lion and Ram keys, concretely. – With no Celestial Spirit Mages around, Levy was aware of the fact that those Spirits could not be summoned, however, she decided to pick them up, in order to treasure one last memory of her lost comrade.

When done, the script mage took one last overlook at the sacred place as sadness took over her fragile heart; she was wondering if would she meet her companions again, moment she looked forward to. Tightly holding both keys as treasure, the mage known as Levy McGarden headed then back to the little shelter she now lived in; the "new" Fairy Tail.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. A scarred angel

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

One, two, five or possibly even more weeks have passed since the scarred script mage had gave Lucy Heartfilia her last farewell. In loneliness, days have grown quite monotonous for Levy McGarden, who had done nothing but inspect the two brilliant, golden keys that her now-sleeping comrade used to possess; "Lu-chan..." Exhaled the petite-sized bluenette, in a soft manner, resting over the bed the little shelter she now lived in had, releasing not the two golden treasures she had now on her power; she missed her friend.

It was Sunday morning, 11:00AM, and _The Voice of Fiore_ had arrived; _The Voice of Fiore _was a relatively new newspaper – with its first publishment three years ago – that, despite contemporary adversities, managed to publish two editions per month, in order to inform the remaining survivors of the latest catastrophes; "Council headquarters assaulted again...?" Lowly asked the script mage to herself after picking up the journal, scanning through the numerous, devastating headlines. Despite being the lightest report – in terms of damage – featured in newspaper's edition, the titular deeply caught the scarred female's attention, mostly because of the proximity between the shelter she was in and what the Magic Council building used to be back then; in unease, Levy sighed. For how long would she be safe locked inside that uncomfortable hideout? She wasn't sure anymore...

Heavier than stone, hours of that gloomy Sunday passed like breeze of freezing air, until the dark night submerged what remained of the Fiore Kingdom beneath the white fire of the sad moon; thoughts tormented by anxiety would not depart from Levy's mind, who had spent the whole day concerned about her own safety right after informing herself about the latest news rounding the area; "I wonder what could have been this time..." Lowly muttered the female to herself, inspecing the numerous and terrific hypothesis she had in mind about the apparent incident ocured, ending up shivering in terror at the worst possible cases; despite of danger, the scarred bluenette was however curious about the events that took place there; thoughts that stole another night of sleep to an already tired Levy McGarden.

* * *

Monday morning, 10:00AM; after a poor breakfast, – mainly consisted of a short glass of milk and a sad pair of broken biscuits – Levy McGarden finally managed to get some sleep. Three hours is what the script mage managed to rest; it wasn't much, but compared to the sleepless nights she had been spending over the past days, the scarred female finally managed to gather slight relief; she finally got to recharge some – needed – energy, after all. In order to terminate her tormenting thoughts, for the day, Levy had a different plan usual; instead of spending lonesome hours re-reading the high amount of books she still conserved, she was going to adventure herself into some kind of expedition; Levy McGarden was going to find out what happened around the ruined Magic Council building.

Pretty much like she always did before leaving, Levy inspected the outside through a small window of the reduced shelter she was in, proceeding then to take a step out when made sure no potential danger existed around. Once outside, she drove her gaze to the left and then right, witnessing the same dreadful look as usual; the area seemed safe, for the moment at least. Taking then heavy steps, the petite bluenette started heading towards her destination; despite of the proximity between one place and another, the script mage's way there seemed to take much longer than usual, possibly because of the sudden flood of insecurity that invaded her body in every step she took forwards; was she really taking the appropriate decision by approaching such area?

Frosting, cold, frigid; colder than ice, a soft breeze of air embraced Levy McGarden as soon as she arrived to the devastated construction; what used to be a large facade, seemed now like a trembling leaf, managing to only gain feeble hold. The main section, which seemed like the only one standing, possessed an entrance – partially blocked by what seemed debris – topped by a pyramid-shaped roof in bad state, leaving a trail of elongated and broken windows across the rest of the building.

"H-Hello...?" Lowly whispered the female as she made her way inside; "Anybody here...?" She lowly asked, obtaining however no answer. Rapidly driving her gaze around the place, Levy only managed to witness high amount rubble, papers and devastated shelves with missing books; "Looks like the only thing they did was get some stuff from here..." She sighed, relieved in a way; thievery had become something relatively normal lately and the only way to survive for some, considering the latest famines. However, as she examined the place, something managed to specially catch the script mage's attetion; stairs, that drove to an inferior level. It wasn't the fact that they conserved a stable state, – which was quite rare already – it was the fact that they were connected to an apparent open door what grabbed the scarred bluenette's thoughts; what if there was someone there, after all...?

"Hello...? Anybody here...?" Asked the now-shivering mage once again, right after taking the mysterious stairs and adventuring herself into what seemed a dark corridor; her voice echoed. From her pocket, she picked up a lighter she later used to illuminate the dim zone. What she witnessed then deeply accelerated her heart, and almost made the female scream in terror; a rotting corpse, behind what seemed some variety of metal bars; Levy had just apparently entered what the former prison used to be.

Light steps is what the female took, forwards; why was she venturing herself in such place? She didn't even know. With lighter in hand, as she advanced, the same pattern seemed to be repeated over an over; forgotten criminals who had suffered a despairing death ominously rested inside their cells, some even releasing awful stench. Right when the female was about to return, she felt a highly disturbing sensation; was she being... Observed?

"You..." Was softly heard; from where? Inside one of the cells. Levy rapidly turned to the voice that requested her attention, illuminating this way, in a feeble manner, the silhouette of what seemed another woman; scrawny, she seemed to have the odd yet characteristic appereance of an angel, with a large scar, however, drawn across her face; aside from that, the typical striped prisoner outfit she was wearing and long silvery hair, Levy didn't manage to identify much more due to the feeble light. In light shock after the sudden and impacting view, Levy found herself unable to respond; "Can you hear me...?" Asked once again the imprisoned woman in agonic state. Levy nodded, but right when she was going to answer, another voice interrupted her, pointing the script mage with a lantern.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is closed? You should get out. It could be dangerous." Suddenly exclaimed an old man, that apparently resided now around the area and had heard suspicious noises.

"I was just..." Responded the scarred bluenette, unable to to provide an explanation; "T-There is someone here..." She immediately informed then however, pointing at the cell where she witnessed the mysterious woman.

"Huh...?" Exclaimed the old man, scratching his head, heading towards the cell the script mage pointed at to illuminate it with the faint glow of his lantern; nothing at all, to Levy's shock. "There is no one here, young lady... You must have imagined it. Please, go home. Who knows what could happen here..."

Levy McGarden was in shock; what was what she just witnessed? Was she hallucinating? No. That woman was completely real; "A-Alright, I'm sorry..." Responded Levy then , giving a quick nod. Despite her curiousity, she opted to obey the old man's advice; the place could be dangerous, after all. With a nod, the scarred bluenette bid farewell to the elderly man, heading then straight back home, with doubts still however rounding her head; who was that woman?

**End of Chpater 2**


	3. Living nightmares

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story._

One, two, three... In the middle of the dark night, hours seemed to pass slower and slower on the antique analog clock Levy McGarden had stored in a room of her minuscule shelter. Many tormented toughts rushed through the Fairy Tail mage's mind as she simply stared to the fragile ceiling above, laying on her bed with both of her arms supporing her head; who was that woman she encountered? How... How did she manage to suddenly – specially considering on the apparently critical state she was submerged in – disappear? Doubts, fed by curiosity, invaded the script mage, who kept analyzing what her next movement should be on such situation.

"T-That's it..." She whispered to herself in light courage, leaping then out of the mattress she was resting on; "I'm going to find out who was the one there..." She told to her own person then, determined to take the risk of venturing herself into the dark place the Magic Council building used to be, in the middle of the insidious night; could it sound any worse? Possibly.

Right like she did by signature, in order to ensure her personal safety, Levy drove her gaze towards the deadlight her shelter contained, making then sure no potential danger existed rounding the area; "Let's go..." She lowly exclaimed, right after picking and putting a dark, large coat on, daring then to slowly open the door that acted as barrier between safety and the wild jungle the world had turned into.

Once outside, the petite-sized bluenette looked to her left, and then right, admiring the no obstacle; she was safe. The night seemed even more quiet than usual, however, which provoked a feeling of unease to infiltrate through the scarred female's body, who hesitated to step back into her peaceful sanctuary, but managed to maintain herself firm in order to solve the tormenting mystery that now concerned her; she was – still – a Fairy Tail mage, after all; even if that woman was a criminal, Levy's morals did not allow her to abandon a human being in such place to simply root like the numerous convicts she witnessed there.

Heavy steps, insecurity, a breeze of freezing air and a clouded nocturnal sky were all the company Levy McGarden had in her way to the former Magic Council building. Each step seemed to make the trip longer, her insecurity combined with the frigid atmosphere made the female shiver as she admired the ominous sky above, that seemed to foresight dark events in the course of that night; Levy, closing her eyes in order to avoid such dreadful view, hesiatated to make her way back once again, but abandoned such idea as soon as she opened them once again; she had arrived.

Once there, noiseless and with extreme caution, although lightly intimidated by the large facade the building still conserved, the mage known as Levy McGarden took the brave decision of pushing herself inside the baleful place, venturing, in first place, her right foot inside; dark. Dark and some shapes described by the feeble glow of the night were all what the scarred bluenette could admire inside the half-demolished construction. view accompanied by another shiver travelling down the scipt mage's spine.

Surrounded by an atmosphere mainly composed of insecurity, yet guided by the faint glow – that penetrated through the broken large windows of the building – provided by the uncanny sky, Levy decided to approach the deteriorated stairs that led to the headquarters' prison, leaving behind a sonorous trail provoked by every step she took on the devasated wooden floor of the construction.

Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one were the steps Levy McGarden had to descend in order to face the – still half-open – gate that led to the deadly corridor she was once in. The bluenette inspired and then exhaled an abudant amount of fresh air, in an attempt to deplete the wide atmosphere of tension that had just taken over her person, to then, when finally ready, venture herself inside; she was in.

No sound but the constant leak of some kind of broken pipeline could be percieved on the scene, until the "click" made by the lighter Levy used to carry in order to illumiate the eerie place and all its tormenting components, echoed; terrific, right?

One by one; Levy McGarden counted her discreet steps across the dreadful corridor in order to ignore the horrific view provided by the faint glow of her lighter; sad, agonic and moribund corpses rotting inside their cells, locked and treated in a worse state than they possibly deserved. Levy sighed, such scene submerged the female in deep state of sadness and light anxiousness.

"Hey..." Suddenly flowed through the apparent death row, low words that immediately caught the scarred mage's attention; who was this? From where was that faint sound coming? Levy apprached one of the prison cells, lighter in had, to illumiate a – relatively – familiar face; large scar drawn across her face; striped prisoner outfit and long silvery hair. There was no doubt, it was that woman.

"H-Hey..." Lowly saluted Levy, still shocked by the critical state and feeble condition the other female seemed to be submerged into; "I-I came to free you... I'll take you out of this place." Responded Levy, in nervouness, trying however to trasmit certain security to the agonic, captive woman.

"No one can get out of here..." Softly responded silver haired woman, radiating clear lack of energy; for how long had she been locked inside there... Without any supplies...? "Not at least if he is around..." She added, in a dark, sinister manner; "He let you go once, and he won't do it twice..." She attempted to explain, with all her remaining energy; "Go away now that you still can..."

"W-What do you mean...? W-Who is he...?" Asked then Levy McGarden in a terrified state, placing the agonic female's right arm across her shoulder in to assist her; this right after performing a sample of her Script Magic in order to free the silver haired female from her captivity. Levy's words were, however, interrupted... By another – relatively – familiar sound.

Low glow from some kind of lantern seemed to approach her then, accompanied by certain voice; "What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is closed? You should get out of here... It could be dangerous." Was this voice from... That man Levy once met the previous time she visited the place? The progressive proximity comfirmed so.

"Hey... I know that man, don't worry. We'll get you out of here." Softly muttered Levy to the female she was assisting, dedicating her a faint smile in order to trasmit some force and reassure her to continue."

"No..." Softly responded the the scarred angel-looking woman; "You don't get it..." She then remarked, forcing a doubtful expression on the scrit mage's mage with her words; "That man is... Not human..." Lowly informed the silver haired woman as the opposing shapre approached both; "It's a dragon..."

"There is no one here, lady... You must have imagined it. Please, go home. Who knows what could happen here..." Flowed across the corridor; words accompanied by the sound of steps that seemed to approach a terrorized Levy McGarden.

**End of Chpater 3**


End file.
